


Stardust

by TheRealJeanGenie



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016), Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Angst and Feels, Angst and Romance, F/M, Introspection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-18 03:54:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28736808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRealJeanGenie/pseuds/TheRealJeanGenie
Summary: "She smiles thinking that maybe she has created a future that she'll not see. And she doesn’t care. "
Relationships: Cassian Andor/Jyn Erso
Comments: 1
Kudos: 18





	Stardust

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Polvere di Stelle](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25849264) by [TheRealJeanGenie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRealJeanGenie/pseuds/TheRealJeanGenie). 



For a moment, Jyn Erso wonders what’s going on up there. If she closes her eyes she imagines spaceships facing each other, starfighters that quiver and a series of precious data that are saved. 

  
She needs to believe it. She needs to believe she just saved the galaxy. 

  
She smiles thinking that maybe she has created a future that she'll not see. And she doesn’t care. Because there are more important things than herself. She learned it from her father. And she taught it to Cassian without even realizing it.

  
She does not know the severity of his wounds as she supports him and they walk together towards the beach. She feels like she’s moving in slow motion while everyone’s agitating and screaming and fleeing in terror around her. She no longer feels the smell of sour smoke, the roar of the explosions, the pulse of the wounds, the discomfort of the burns on her skin, beyond the torn cloth of the stolen uniform, the pain of bruised bones.  
But she smells the aroma of sweat and adrenaline on Cassian. She feels his tiredness and his need to rest. 

  
"Fear not" she would like to tell him. "Soon it will all be over." 

  
But she keeps quiet and makes a soft smile thinking that those are the first quiet moments that they spend together. She wonders where her cynicism ended, the armor she built on herself, the need to keep the world at a distance. It’s gone. It’s gone. But there's Cassian. And that is not even a real goodbye. 

  
She is Stardust. Soon she will really be. And she will take him with her forever.


End file.
